1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for compiling programs, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for compiling programs used in a Very-Long Instruction Word (VLIW) computer system and to a recording medium storing thereon a compile execution program.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 16 is a prior art diagram illustrating assembly code of a VLIW (Very-Long Instruction Word) system computer requiring parallel programming. As illustrated in FIG. 16, the assembly code of the VLIW system is a parallel program. That is, the instructions are executed in groups simultaneously and in parallel with each other, and the groups of parallel-executed instructions are executed sequentially as shown along the time axis, as shown along the space axis in FIG. 16.
In conventional VLIW computer systems, instructions for each slot of the VLIW instruction code must be manually programmed. Since VLIW computer system programming is in parallel, manual assembly of the code requires considerable time and often results in error. Additionally, it is very difficult to achieve efficient performance from manually assembled code. Hence, the quality of the assembly code, compiled for use by the VLIW computer system, is dependent upon the abilities and skill levels of the programmers. As a result, it is difficult to achieve meaningful industrial application and wide-spread use of computer systems having the VLIW architecture.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an efficient programming method and architecture which alleviates the above-identified problems.